Systems are known to secure geographic areas such as homes or businesses from threats. Such systems are typically based upon the use of one or more sensors placed on or around the secured area.
Some security systems are directed primarily to threats from intruders. Other systems may be directed threats from intruders and/or environmental threats such as from fire, smoke or toxic gases.
In the case of a home or business, a security system may include a number of sensors placed along the periphery of the secured area on the doors and/or windows allowing entry into the secured area. In some cases, the sensors may be limit switches that operate to detect the opening of any door or window.
Other intrusion detectors may be placed in the interior of the secured area. In this case, passive infrared (PIR) detectors or television cameras with motion detection capability may be used to detect intruders who have been able to circumvent sensors on the periphery of the secured area.
In many cases, the sensors of the security system are monitored by a local control panel. In the event of activation of a sensor, the control panel may activate a local audible alarm that warns authorized occupants.
A local user interface to the control panel may also be provided. The user interface may be provided to allow authorized users to arm the security system during periods when the secured area is unoccupied and to disarm the system after return by the authorized person.
While existing security systems work well, it is often difficult to adapt the system to changing circumstances. For example, sensors may malfunction and may need to be disabled. Alternatively, the names of authorized users may need to be added or deleted from a list of authorized users. Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods of interfacing with security systems.